Up Against a Wall
by Nicholas de Vilance
Summary: /CougarJensen/ Cougar, Jensen and a wall. And of course, Jensen's filthy mouth. /Response to a kink meme on Lj. Slash. M for a reason, ya'll/ and other one shots!
1. Up Against a Wall

Nicholas: Written for a kink meme on LJ which basically said "Jensen pushes Cougar against a wall and has his way with him. Bonus points for Jensen holding him open while he rims him, or fucks him, or both!" Lol, My first response to a kink meme of any fandom, and my first fic from Losers fandom. It's movie-verse because I've only read one issue of the comic (UNFORTUNATELY), but it doesn't really make too much of a difference.

Disclaimer: I'm not that crazy. I'm only this crazy. That? That's all them.

Rating: M...sex, language, dirty talk, slight D/s if you squint.

* * *

Cougar hit the wall with a low thump, no other sound until Jensen had crowded against him, forcing him harder into the cracked plaster. His hands came up, bracing himself as his lover pressed the hard line of his cock against the sniper's ass.

"Spread your legs," Jensen demanded, voice rough and thick, like hot fudge. It went flowed like shivers over Cougar's shoulder, down his back and sides and into his dick. When he failed to hold back his groan, the tech chuckled against his neck. "Things I could do to you, Cougs, you have no idea. Just wanna strip you, tie you down and fuck you for hours. God, I want to make you scream; make up for all the things you don't say."

One of Jensen's hands slid up the nape of Cougar's neck into his hair and the other snaked around to undo his pants with nimble fingers. "Right now, though," he mused, sex-soft tone tickling and running quivers down the sniper's spine, "right now, I think I just hold you here, shoved against the wall, fuck you hard and fast, like you couldn't stop me if you wanted to."

Curling his fingers into fists, Cougar bucked down into the insistent grip on his cock.

"Want that?"

"Sí," Cougar hissed on a strained breath.

His pants fell down over his slim hips and Jensen roughly tugged them out of the way with a foot. Then, he reached around Cougar's front and dragged his thighs apart. Even as he continued his litany of filth into his lover's ear, he nipped and licked playfully over Cougar's neck and shoulder. "Keep 'em spread," he snapped, undoing his jeans. Unceremoniously, he spit into his hand and caressed his sizeable erection. "You ready?"

Before Cougar could even try to answer, Jensen was shoving his face into the wall and pressing steadily into him. The sniper's breaths came out in hoarse, quiet pants, and he scrambled against the crumbling plaster for purchase as Jensen's thrusts grew more and more intense. Harsh fingers gripped his hips, holding him still like the fist latched in his hair did. A light whimper forced its way out of his throat when Jensen hit that spot inside him; he saw fireworks like the fucking Fourth of July.

"That's it, take it," Jensen was mumbling, "take my cock in that greedy, little hole. Love to fuck you like this, love to see you like this, all hot and open for me. Yeah, Cougs, yeah. Oh…oh _fuck!_" He came hot and wet and sagged heavily against Cougar's back.

They stayed like that for a while, joined and sweating and gasping against the wall. When eventually Cougar reached down for his cock to finish himself off, Jensen grabbed his wrist and held him still. "I'm not done with you yet," he hissed coyly with a sharp bite on Cougar's shoulder blade.


	2. Where You Belong

Nicholas: Requested by and dedicated to Jensen's Petunia. Because I was asked to do this about four hours ago and I'm on a writing spree, so here you go hun! I hope you like it. This kind of is a follow up to "Up Against the Wall" so I just made it chapter two. It works.

Disclaimer: I'm not that crazy. I'm only this crazy. That? That's all them!

Rating: M...sex, D/s undertones, language, bondage, Jensen's dirty mouth again. ENJOY!

* * *

The lenses of Jensen's glasses gave a threatening flicker as he glared across the room over the bar counter. Idly, he spun the empty shot glass in front of him between his fingers. He was angry, boiling over to the point of fury, and he knew that Cougar was his own shade of furious as well. All of those screamed, hateful words had been stupid and ill-placed and they still rang around Jensen's mind. It was just an off-day, all they had to do was stay away from each other for a few hours and then they would be back in bed for the most awesome make-up sex of the century. Tonight, though, Cougar just seemed to be trying to piss Jensen off.

There was a girl—a pretty, young, Bolivian beauty—practically sitting in his lap, hands everywhere that they shouldn't be. Stupid bitch needed to back the hell off before Jensen did something drastic, but he knew it wasn't her fault. Cougar was attractive and mysterious: the best kind of alluring; he wasn't exactly turning her down like he _should_ have been. He should have turned her away with a quick, yet kind word, instead of just sitting silently, with that stupid smug smirk on his face, letting her all but fuck him to the loud rhythm around them. Not able to tear his eyes away, Jensen gripped the shot glass in his fury and tried to control the urge to go over there and drag that slutty bastard out by his long, black hair.

After a few seconds of that, he realized that there was no good reason why he should be made to watch this. He stood, tossed a bill on the bar and didn't wait for change. Suddenly, Cougar was looking at him, tell-tale grin plastered on those thin lips. Jensen glared harshly and made his way over.

Putting a firmer than gentle hand on the girl's shoulder, Jensen reminded himself that it wasn't her fault. "_Perdón_," he snapped, "_Él es el mío._"

Confused, she let herself be pulled down and placed on the floor. "_¿Qué?_" She turned and looked up at Jensen…then continued to look up until her eyes met the glare of his glasses. "_Oh! Los siento, señor,_" she said, skipping aside to practically run away.

Cougar leaned back casually, eyes glinting with mischief, locked on Jensen's hard gaze. "_¿Cuanto tiempo usted iba a mirar?_" he inquired softly.

"Bitch…" Jensen grabbed his collar and yanked him forward almost out of the chair. "We're going home."

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Jensen disassembled, cleaned and reassembled each of his guns with slow, deliberate movements. Aside from the soft clicks of the cool metal in his hands, the only other sound in the room was Cougar's hard, heavy pants. Even with his back to him, Jensen could practically see the heavy lust filling the room. Caressing his last hand gun with delicate fingers, he smiled lightly over his shoulder at the bound, writhing form on their bed. He set the weapon down and stood before the foot of the bed and grinned down at Cougar's form, tied spread eagle on the mattress. Slowly, he leaned down and slid onto his knees between his lover's legs.

"Have I teased you enough?" he asked, gripping the base of the vibrator that was shoved deep into Cougar's body where it was no doubt buzzing directly against the Spaniard's prostate. "I wonder if you've learned your lesson yet, huh? Just because we fight doesn't mean you get to fuck around. You're _mine_, damn it!" With a sharp twist of his wrist, he shoved the toy deeper.

Cougar huffed out a massive hiss of air into the gag between his teeth, but attempted to say nothing. Jerking lightly, he pulled against the binds on his ankles and wrists and glared helplessly up at Jensen, promising his revenge silently. Jensen just chuckled and ran his hand up and down Cougar's leaking erection.

"Don't act like you don't like what I'm doing to you. Such a slut, you love this—spread out and stuffed full of my little toy. Want my cock now, don't you? Want me to thrust it into your slutty, tight asshole? Isn't that what you want?"

Reaching up, Jensen untied the stained rag he'd used to gag his lover and pulled it away. "You're gonna beg me for it," he went on, tone self-assured and horny, "You're gonna ask for the privilege of having my cock in your ass so you don't forget just who gets to do that to you. Hear me? If you beg nice enough, I'll let you come tonight while I fuck you. If not…well…" After a soft click of his tongue, he yanked out of the vibrator and switched it off before tossing it onto the bedspread. "Speak, Cougs. Tell me that I'm the only one allowed to fuck your bitch-ass. Tell me!"

With a merciless grip on Cougar's thighs, Jensen held him open as much as possible despite the binds. He lined up and barely nudged himself inside, looking straight into his lover's eyes, and waited. The sniper was glaring at him, mouth pressed into a thin line as if he refused to speak, but he knew that Jensen was just enough of a stubborn bastard to let this go on all night. And Jensen knew that he knew, which made it so much worse. He bucked lightly at the gentle fingers caressing his dick, and sighed.

"_Cójame,_" he hissed, insistently, "_hágalo. Ahora, por favor._"

"Now was that so hard?" Jensen chuckled and pushed his way into Cougar's ass. "Who do you belong to?"

Immediately, Jensen set up a merciless rhythm. Hips pumping harsh and unforgiving against the sniper, he braced himself on both hands pressed into the mattress on either side of Cougar's shoulders. He was always amazed at how wonderfully tight his lover was, almost virginal every time. His eyes slipped closed for a moment, but then he composed himself and made sure to fuck Cougar so hard that he felt it tomorrow and the next day. "Talk to me, Cougs," he snapped, exertion straining his voice, "Fucking answer me!"

Cougar tossed his head to the side, yanked on the rough ropes tied around his wrists. "Ngh!" he moaned loudly, body writhing at each brush of his prostate. _"…U…usted…pertenezco a usted…_Ah, fu—Jensen! Fuck…I—belong—to you!"

Head bowed, Jensen thrust harder and deeper, that unbelievable heat filling his entire body from head to toe. "Damn right," he groaned. Every nerve seemed to go aflame from those mumbled, uncontrolled words loosed by his usually quiet lover. "You fucking bitch, you're mine."

Beneath them, the bed rocked and creaked and slammed against the hotel room wall with the force of Jensen's movements. He bucked as hard and fast as physically possible, dragging harsh, ragged breaths from the other man, chasing after that delicious release. The build-up intensified with every thrust, both of them groaning softly, pulling in jagged gasps of air. Then, they tensed, the hand around Cougar's dick now covered with white-hot come. His orgasm dragged Jensen along with him, heat welling up inside of his body where they were joined. Shuddering, Jensen settled down half off of Cougar's body, teeth worrying at the crook between neck and shoulder of the sniper's tan skin.

"You so liked that, didn't you?" Jensen teased breathlessly, "Kinky slut."

Cougar just smiled and nodded, letting his eyes slip closed so that he could enjoyed the soft heat of his lover's body pressed against his for however long it lasted.


End file.
